


Get Away

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Dancing Naked, Dominant Neville, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry needs an escape from England and books a magical hiking trip in America. He’s shocked when Neville is also on the trip and Luna is their guide.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> Written for the Tag(line) You’re It! Competition, Apocalypse Edition. Characters, Trope, and Tagline were selected by the Fest Admins. 
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom or Arthur Weasley  
> Trope: Meet Cute  
> Tagline: “Everyone has one special thing.” Boogie Nights

Harry placed the last of his ringer tees in his backpack and zipped it closed. Thanks to Hermione's improved charms skills, the small school bag was large enough inside to carry his entire house if he wanted and not weigh more than a half a stone. And it seemed to have endless compartments so he could stay organised.

After the war was over, organisation became a borderline obsession; his whole life had always seemed to be out of his control. So when he was finally living on his own in Grimmauld Place, he took that control back by making sure everything had its place. He wasn't so rigid that he was kept up at night if his clothes were not put away, but he enjoyed keeping everything neat and tidy.

But lately, even organising things couldn't keep the anxiety at bay. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he'd just killed someone in the field—something he hadn't done in the five years since becoming an Auror—or if he was just burned out from fighting since he was eleven. Even longer, if you counted Dudley and his gang.

So, taking Hermione's advice, he booked a two-week expedition in America. He would spend the time backpacking through the Olympic mountain range in Washington State. It was a magical expedition, but they did tell them that whilst magical tents were allowed, they should try to appear as Muggle as possible.

He'd gone online to a shop called R.E.I. that was based out of Seattle and looked at the kind of clothing he should pack. He'd been really confused on what a flannel shirt was since flannels were used in the shower, but in the end, he'd ordered a couple. He'd been pleasantly surprised by the soft brushed cotton, and had decided to arrive a day early so he could browse the physical shop.

"Do you have everything you need?" Hermione asked, coming into his room. "Tent already in your bag?"

"Yeah, it's all packed," he told her. "Thanks again for taking care of my backpack."

She walked up to where he sat on his bed and pulled him into a hug so his head was pressed into her stomach. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I will do anything for you. I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did." She handed him a small notebook that had a pen attached to it. "It's spelled so we can write to each other. I know you have a phone, but I doubt there's service in the mountains. You don't have to write a lot, but please check in with me at least once a day so I know you're not dead. Okay?"

"I promise. Plus, I want to hear all about your date with Theo Nott this weekend."

"It's not a date, Harry! I already told you that it's a business meeting to go over the impacts of importing certain snakes into England."

"Well, rumour has it that Nott has the largest snake in the land."

"You're a disgustoid in human form. Have fun. Check in. And don't think about home."

"Yes, mummy."

Hermione glared at him but gave him a huge hug before Flooing back to her own place. Harry double-checked he had everything, placed the notebook in his backpack, and then picked up the Portkey. He was ready.

* * *

Harry looked around the shop in shock. There was an entire rock wall inside the building. And a lot of people wearing socks with their sandals. A nice woman had directed him to the men's section. Grabbing a pair of trousers that unzipped at the knees to become shorts, he headed towards the changing rooms. All the cubicles said _occupied_ except the last one on the left. Opening the door, he was met with a naked arse and balls as the man who had forgot to lock the door was bent over.

"Oh shite!" he said. "Sorry, mate."

"Harry?"

He raised his eyes from the floor to see Neville Longbottom, naked from the waist down, grinning at him. Stepping all the way into the cubicle, he shut the door behind him, locking it. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Neville naked thousands of times when they shared a dorm. Neville wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing in America?" Neville asked.

"Getting hugged by a naked man I haven't seen in years," Harry deadpanned.

"Fuck. Sorry about that." He stepped back and put his clothes back on. "I was trying on this long underwear stuff. Itchy as ants though. Think I'll stick to warming charms."

"You're supposed to keep your pants on when you try on clothes, mate. So your junk isn't touching clothes someone else is going to buy."

"Probably would have been smarter. What are you trying on?"

Harry showed him the trousers he'd seen before he tried them on. They looked them over and decided that, whilst they made Harry look like a tosser, they were practical. They exited the cubicle and received a few stares, but didn't worry about it too much. They chatted as they shopped, Neville grabbing a few flannel shirts and a pair of trousers to match Harry's.

Whilst they were shopping, Neville told him he'd been in Seattle for a few days at a conference and found a great chowder house in the market and offered to take Harry. After shopping, they entered the lift to the garage and Neville grabbed him by the hand, Apparating them into a hotel room.

"We can leave our stuff here and go eat. I'm staying here until tomorrow," he told him. "Then I'm off to go camping in the mountains. There is supposed to be some great plants out here."

"I'm here to go camping too!" Harry said.

They walked to the chowder house and discovered they were booked on the same excursion. Harry was thankful that he would know someone on the trip. He had wanted to get away, but now that he was with his old friend, he was glad to have the company.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when, halfway through lunch, Neville remembered that he hadn't bought a tent yet. He'd meant to go into the magical enclave in the city but seeing Harry had pushed the thought from his mind.

"I brought one and we can share," Harry explained. "It's not huge, but it will be alright for the two of us."

"You sure?" Neville asked. "I don't want to impose."

"We shared a dorm for six years. I already know you snore."

Sleeping arrangements for the trip taken care of, they finished eating and walked around the city. At Neville's insistence that his room was already paid for, Harry cancelled his hotel room for the night and enjoyed being in Neville's company and seeing Seattle. As Harry lay in the spare bed in the room, he couldn't help but be grateful he'd run into his old friend, and feel a little sad that the room had more than one bed.

Seeing Neville's naked arse had brought back that secret crush he'd had on his dormmate in sixth year.

* * *

"It's so green," Harry said, turning around and looking at the moss that seemed to cling to everything at the Hoh River trailhead.

They started off at the visitor centre outside of a small town called Forks. He couldn't help but feel that he had arrived in a foreign land when their Portkey deposited them behind an outdoor loo that had a tree growing from its roof.

"I want to look at everything!" Neville exclaimed. "I've never seen moss like this. And the ferns!"

"The magic of the local tribes keep this place thriving," a familiar soft voice said from behind them. "They bless the lands each year."

"Luna!" Neville cried out, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in a circle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a spiritual and adventure guide for magical people needing to get away from the city," she explained. "At least for the next two weeks, then it's back to England for me. What about you two?"

"I'm here to get away from the city," Harry explained. "Neville is here to look at plants."

Luna pulled out a small notebook from her bum bag and opened it. "Looks like it's just the three of us. No one else booked this late in the season. Ready to go?"

The three of them caught up as Luna led them on the main trail past the river, waterfalls, and through some of the most gorgeous forest Harry had ever seen. He was still a little shocked that of all the people he could be on a two week trip with, he would somehow end up with two he loved so dearly, even if he hadn't seen them in years.

If there was anyone in the world that would be able to help him heal his soul, it would be Luna with her unique way of looking at things and Neville who believed the best of people. Plus, he would have no problem letting his walls down around them. He trusted both of them implicitly.

An hour after they had left the main trail and forked off onto a smaller one that led them into the mountain range, Luna suddenly stopped near the shore of a small lake. It was crystal clear and had a cliff that rose high above it on the far side.

"We'll camp here tonight," she said. "The energy feels right."

Harry pulled his notebook from his bag and sent a quick note off to Hermione, letting her know about Luna then pulled the tent out. With a flick of his wand, it was set up on the shore of the lake. Neville had already built the fire, and Luna was erecting wards that would keep humans and bears out.

"Where's your tent, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I don't have one," she explained. "I like to sleep with nature. I have a sleeping bag and tarp if I need it."

Neville looked at Harry and he knew that they were thinking the same thing. Luna could take care of herself, but they would rather she didn't sleep out in the elements. From what he'd read about the Olympic mountains, the weather could change rapidly. From the cool air they felt now, to snow in minutes.

"Well, if you change your mind, my tent has room for all of us."

They sat around the campfire, roasting sausages and catching up as the sun set and the moon rose. Neville and Luna had both been travelling the world since they left school. He looked for plants that he sold to apothecaries in England, and she looked for magical creatures. Harry opened up about why he had needed to get away and Luna held his hand as he cried.

There was no judgment in their faces as he spoke, just understanding. Neville pulled out a small metal box from his pocket, opened it, and used the tip of his wand to light a small joint.

"Here, mate," he said after taking a drag and holding it out to Harry. "This will help. Seattle has the best magical weed. Calms the nerves."

Harry had never smoked weed before, but knew he was safe to try it with these two. He watched as Luna took in a deep drag, held the smoke in her lungs, then slowly exhaled. Figuring it couldn't be that hard, Harry took the joint from her and followed her lead. He'd seen enough films that he'd expected to choke on the smoke, but it was as easy as breathing. Neville explained the differences in the Muggle and magical varieties as Harry took another hit.

Within moments, he felt his mind detach from his body. He seemed to float away, leaving his cares behind. Nothing mattered in this moment but being with people he loved, and having a few more sausages.

"It's time," Luna said.

Harry turned to look at her and saw she was stripping her clothes off. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and he stared at her, transfixed. It was like looking at a full sized Tinkerbell just without wings. Her nipples were hard in the cool breeze, and he had the strongest desire to warm them with his mouth.

"Time for what?" Neville asked.

"To dance naked in the moonlight, of course. The light of the moon will help heal our hurts and the lands will refuel our souls."

Luna walked towards Harry and pulled him up from where he sat on a log. Her hand found the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them. He stepped out of his boots and socks before letting his trousers and pants fall to the ground. When he was naked, she took his hand, then reached for Neville—who had already stripped—and led them to the other side of the fire to the lake's edge.

Stretching her hands out wide, she began to slowly turn in a circle, and after giving each other a look, the two men joined in.

"Mother Earth, we stand in our natural state, surrounded by your elements. Let the fire, air, earth, and water bless our spirits as we enjoy your beauty."

The mud beneath his feet was cold, and the air had a bite to it, but Harry felt warmth as he slowly turned. He tipped his head back and looked at the crescent moon, repeating Luna's words. He begged Mother Earth to heal him, to take away his pain and make him whole once more.

He stopped spinning and felt like he needed to wash his body and soul in the lake. Without hesitation, he ran into the water, dunking himself in the frigid depths. He floated to the surface and was surprised to see Neville in the water with him. He pulled his friend close, hugging him in the water, his body searching for his heat.

"It's fucking freezing, mate," Neville said, his voice husky. "You got a shower in that tent? Let's warm up."

Harry couldn't help the way his body reacted. Without warning, his cock hardened, pressing against Neville's thigh. He wanted to warm himself embraced in Neville's arms. And Luna's. Merlin, the thought of being surrounded by the two of them, Neville buried in his arse as he fucked Luna was almost enough to make him come right there in the lake.

"You keep humping my leg like that, Harry, and I'm going to want to fuck your tight little arse. And since you're not into men…" Neville trailed off.

"I am," Harry choked out. "Into men. And women."

"Shower now. My dick is a cocksicle and I'm not fucking you in a lake." Neville looked over his shoulder at Luna, who was sitting on the shore running her hands over her body as she stared at them. "Maybe our little moonbeam wants to join us."

"Yes, please!" she called to them, standing up.

They walked out of the water and Harry shivered as the coldness of the night finally sank in. He took Luna by the hand and led her into the tent, summoning their clothes and depositing them on the sofa. He pulled her into the large shower and felt Neville's body press against his back. Turning on the water, they hissed as the heat of it hit their bodies.

"That's much nicer," Luna said.

Her hands were running over his body, stroking his cock, rubbing his thighs, pinching his nipples. Neville had already cast the charms needed to ready his body and was circling his finger over Harry's puckered hole. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He hesitantly reached out and touched Luna's waist, but she pushed his hand between her thighs.

"Fuck, Luna," he breathed out. "You're so wet for us."

"Let me feel," Neville said, and his fingers joined Harry's on her cunt. He pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "Put your finger in her, Harry. Let's make her come together."

He nodded and followed Neville's directions without thought. This is what he needed. Someone to take control so he could shut off his mind. Following directions was easy. He could do that, and not think about everything wrong in his life. Nothing was wrong as long as he did what Neville wanted.

They pumped their fingers in and out of her tight heat, and Harry sucked on her nipples at Neville's instance. Luna's moans surrounded them, and he internally cheered as she cried out their names and came around their fingers.

"Come on, Harry," Neville whispered into his ear. He reached around and grasped his cock, stroking lightly. "Let's take her to bed. I want to fuck you whilst you're buried in her tight cunt. Would you like that?"

"Please," he begged.

They quickly finished in the shower, washing each other to get the sweat and mud off their bodies. Harry was equal parts surprised, and not, at how comfortable he was with Luna and Neville. He'd never been with two people at the same time before, but he was ready to try it with them. Neville finished first and exited the shower, but Harry stopped Luna before she turned off the water.

"You've been quiet, love," he said. "Are you okay with this? We're not pressuring you, you know. You can say no if you want to."

"Harry Potter, I've wanted you for years," she told him. She ran her hand over his hard cock and he moaned, thrusting lightly into her touch. "Used to frig myself in my dorm at Hogwarts thinking about you. And I love Neville. Trust me, I would tell you if I didn't want you."

"And you'll tell us if you want to stop?"

"Of course I will. I trust you two."

He took her face in his hands. "You're brilliant. Do you know that?"

"Not brilliant. Just Luna. Everyone has one special thing about them. I see things differently, you love fiercely, and Neville brings beauty into the world. Everyone is special, Harry."

He leaned down and kissed her before turning off the water. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Luna in that moment. It wasn't a romantic love, but it was a deep love.

They walked into the bedroom hand in hand to find that Neville had extended the bed and was waiting for them with his hand on his cock. Luna crawled onto the bed, giving Harry a nice view of her arse, and kissed Neville. He watched for a moment, enjoying the way they looked together.

Wind rattled the tent and Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and moved onto the bed, stopping a few inches from Luna. Now that they were out of the shower, and he wasn't being told what to do, he was at a loss.

"Harry," Neville called. "Come over here."

Thankful to have directions again, Harry moved closer, and Luna shifted so she was on her back between them.

"Suck on her nipples and feel if she's ready for you."

He glanced at Luna for permission and she nodded, spreading her legs apart for him. Leaning over her, he took one of her pink nipples in his mouth. She moaned, and he looked to see that Neville was sucking the other one. Blindly sliding his hand down her stomach, he parted her folds and ran his fingers through her slick heat.

"She's ready," he said around her nipple, unwilling to drop it from his mouth.

"Get between her legs, enter her, then wait for me to tell you when you can move."

Harry followed Neville's instructions, moaning as he pushed into Luna. She was hot, wet, and tight around his cock. She smiled at him and nibbled on his neck as they lay still, waiting for Neville. He felt the coolness of the lubrication spell in his arse and involuntary stiffened, pushing himself deeper into Luna.

"That feels nice, Harry, but you need to relax or it will hurt. Tonight is about pleasure," Luna said, her hands rubbing up and down his back.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Neville asked. "We can stop if you want."

"I want you," Harry said plainly. "You just startled me."

Neville's lips kissed down his spine as Luna gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. He focused on her and staying relaxed as Neville slowly pushed his way inside. It took a few moments until he was fully seated in his arse, and Harry was breathing hard with the effort it took to keep from moving.

"So fucking tight, Harry," Neville groaned. His hand came down and spanked him. "This is mine now."

"Fuck, Neville. Move! I need... Fuck. I need you to move."

Luna's light laugh filled the tent, and Harry flushed with embarrassment at his words. But then Luna clenched her cunt muscles and all thought left his mind. The only thing that mattered was how he felt sandwiched between his two friends.

A few moments of awkwardness and fumbling around later, they were moving seamlessly with each other. Harry swallowed each of Luna's gasps with his kisses and Neville gave a filthy running commentary as he pounded into him. Harry had no idea his friend had such a foul mouth, and it only served to push him closer to the edge.

Luna pulled back from the kiss. "I'm so close! Come in me, Harry. Fill me with your seed."

"Merlin," he breathed out and increased his pace, causing Neville's own thrusts to speed up.

The change in pace made Neville shift, and his cock began to rub perfectly against Harry's prostate. He couldn't hold on any longer, and he cried out their names right as Luna tightened around him. His breath was ragged as he felt Neville empty himself into him.

He was tugged sideways; Neville wrapped around his back as Luna shifted forward to burrow into his embrace. Her lips pressed against him and her breath tickled his chest hairs as she spoke.

"Next time I want to be in the middle please."

"I think that can be arranged, Luna," Neville said. "Just need a quick nap then we can go again."

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a rush of hiking, kissing, sex, and deep discussions. Harry felt like he learned more about his friends in their fortnight together than he had in the previous ten years.

They were all packed and ready to take the Portkey back to England where Neville and Luna had already agreed to move in with him. After being so open with each other, they all knew they didn't want to be apart anymore.

Luna held out the Portkey, and Harry instantly recognised it as one of the Dumbeldore's Army coins.

"You still have that?" he asked her.

"I always carry it with me. Even though no one uses them, it reminds me that, even during the worst part of my life, I had friends."

Harry pulled his bag off his back, opened the small zippered pouch just inside, and pulled out his own D.A. coin. "Me too."

Neville cleared his throat and pulled his from his trouser pocket. "So do I."

Harry looked at his new partners, and for the first time in a long time, he felt whole.

* * *

**One year later**

Arthur moved the box he was searching through to the side. Molly had sent him to look around the storage in the twins' old room to find her round cake pans. But not the large ones that were kept in the kitchen, or the small ones in the pantry, the medium-large ones. Like he was supposed to know what the bloody hell that meant.

Opening the next box, which seemed to be full of the twins' old school things, he shifted a few shirts to the side and a glint of gold caught his eye. Thinking maybe Molly buried the pans in there, he reached for it. Instead of being a pan, however, he found himself holding a Galleon. His sons, masters of business and money-making, would never leave money behind, but he shrugged and pocketed it.

He was looking through the next box when heat began to radiate from his pocket. Nonplussed, he reached into his trousers and pulled out the Galleon. It was hot to the touch, and he was examining it when he noticed the letters around the edge changed.

> _I'm wet and all alone. ~L_

What in the world? Was this some kind of joke product that typed out sexual phrases?

> _We'll be home before the party. ~N_
> 
> _Touch yourself. ~H_
> 
> _And tell us all about it. ~H_
> 
> _We'll rub our cocks while you do. ~N_

Arthur felt his cock stiffen as he read the words that kept changing on the Galleon, the heat from the coin moving from his hand to his groin. He didn't know who was talking, or if this was one of his twins' products or not. All he knew is that he was rock hard and needed to come. It had been weeks since he'd been buried inside a cunt and years since he'd touched a cock that wasn't his own. Based on the letters at the end, he thought there were three people in the conversation, and he, the hidden fourth. He wished he could see who was writing. Lick that wet pussy or suck the hard dicks, but his hand would have to do.

> _I'm naked on our bed_
> 
> _Pinching my nipples the way you like._
> 
> _I'm running my hand down my body._
> 
> _My pussy lips are swollen and_
> 
> _I'm dripping onto our mattress._

The short sentences flashed around the coin, and he moved to sit on one of the beds, freeing his erection from his trousers. Beginning to stroke it, he imagined a young woman laying on the bed, legs spread and glistening cunt on display for him. Someone the opposite of his wife. Thin, long blonde hair, big tits; the ultimate teenage fantasy. It didn't mean that he didn't love his wife, but sometimes he liked to imagine other women.

> _I'm imagining my fingers are your tongues_
> 
> _Licking me from my dripping core_
> 
> _To my engorged clit._

Arthur began to stroke faster, thinking about the way she would taste on his tongue. He loved Molly, but damn he would love to place his face between this mystery woman's thighs. There was nothing in this world he loved more than a wet cunt fluttering around his fingers and tongue.

> _My fingers are your hard cocks_
> 
> _Pounding into me._
> 
> _I'm aching for you, wishing at least_
> 
> _One of you was here to fill my_
> 
> _Greedy hole with your thickness._

Oh, fuck! He wanted to be buried in her just as bad as she needed to be filled. His cock was long and thick and he knew he could satisfy anyone that had a greedy little hole. His hand sped up and he felt his balls start to tighten.

> _I'm so close, loves._
> 
> _I want to come._
> 
> _Tell me I can._
> 
> _Please._

"Come for me, my little slut," Arthur groaned out. "Let me feel your cunt tighten around me."

He ignored the other messages from H and N that warmed his coin telling her to come. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that the dripping pussy on the other side of the coin was a good girl and came for him. No matter what H and N thought, right now, he owned that cunt.

His balls tightened and heat started to move down his spine towards his cock when his coin flared to life again.

> _Fuck! I'm coming._
> 
> _Come with me._

"Yes! I'm coming with you!"

He dropped the coin as his orgasm shot from his cock, covering his hand and stomach. His breathing was ragged as he reached for his wand and spelled the mess away.

"Arthur!" Molly called from below. "Did you find my pans?"

" _Accio_ cake pans," he cried and caught the pans that flew towards him. He compared the sizes and grabbed the ones that were the largest. "I have them, Molly!"

Making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his lips to her neck. Grabbing her arse, he gave it a squeeze.

"Who are you baking a cake for, Mollywobbles?" he asked her, moving his hand to caress her ample breasts.

She giggled as she smacked his hand away. "Harry, Neville, and Luna just announced their engagement," she told him. "We're celebrating tonight."

Arthur's stomach dropped when he realised H, N, and L were his children's friends. And he had come imagining Luna's body under his. Despite himself, he felt his cock start to stiffen again.

"You can bake the cake in an hour, love." Arthur pulled her tight against him. "I need you."

Molly cast a quick tempest charm. "You better last longer than an hour, Arthur. I have two before I have to start."

Taking her by the hand, he led her towards the bedroom, ready to empty his balls again. But this time, he would be filling his wife and not coming on his fingers like a teenager. And there was nothing better than being with his wife, no matter how much he might fantasise about others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for fixing all my errors. You are a Queen!!!!


End file.
